1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an electrical connector; in particular, to an in either of two insertion orientations electrical connector for coupling with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the computer and peripheral device industry, the universal serial bus (USB) has become an important interface for communication and data transmission between computers and peripheral devices. The demand for high-speed transmission of electronic devices has driven electrical connector manufacturers to develop connectors of the capability of high-speed transmission. When an electrical connector operates at the high-speed transmission, unavoidably an electrical interference and a magnetic interference may easily occur between an electrical connector and a mating connector during signals transmitted under such a high frequency. Consequently, the proposed high-speed or high frequency transmission characteristics of an electrical connector may be influenced, and an electronic device (e.g., cell phone, notebook PC, tablet PC, desktop PC, or digital TV) coupled with the electrical connector may also be influenced by aforesaid interferences.
Thus, it is a challenging matter in the electrical connector field to provide a shielding construction within an electrical connector with better interferences immunity and alleviating an electrical and a magnetic interference problem generated during the high-speed transmission.